The Butler did it
by Han-nim
Summary: Kehidupan Taehyung yang selalu didampingi oleh butler setianya. Menghadapi seorang psycho yang terobsesi padanya dan juga kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpa kehidupannya. Mencoba memecah suatu kode bersama sang butler dan teman sebangsawannya. Akankah Taehyung jatuh pada pesona si psycho? Atau memang Taehyung sudah kalah dari awal? KookV! BroNamTae Bot!Tae BxB
1. Chapter 1

.

Tittle: The Butler did it

Rate : M

Pair: Guess who

Warning :World war II era, Old England era, Boys Love, BxB, the terror of typos, Bot!Tae, Tidak terlalu focus pada romance

Cerita ini tidak mengedepankan sebuah keromantisan, saya akan sangat menekankan bagaimana seorang butler yang sangat setia pada tuannya

Segeralah close jika pair tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan. Tinggal klik back atau tanda silang di pinggiran. So Easy,

Any Character is GOD mine and their parents of course.

Enjoy the Read!

.

.

 _Semenanjung Korea, 1917_

 _Tahun dimana Korea masih belum dipisah menjadi dua dan dalam masa penjajahan oleh Jepang yang sangat kejam._

Teriakan menyedihkan menggema di sepanjang jalan yang bisa dipandangnya dengan mata memburam. Napasnya berat seakan saluran pernapasannya ditumpuki oleh bongkahan-bongkahan batu tebal dan kasar. Bibirnya kering tetapi dia bisa mengecap rasa besi yang membakar tenggorokkan. Tangan kanannya mengcengkram erat perutnya yang sobek dan dibanjiri cairan berbau besi. Lengan kirinya mati rasa dan mungkin bengkok karena rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya tidak terbendung kembali. Debu berterbangan dan suara meriam ditembakkan berulang-ulang menggema di pendengarannya diiringi oleh suara teriakan pilu.

Dia hanya ingin mencari ibunya dan membebaskan wanita santun tersebut dari cengkraman tentara Jepang yang selalu menatap lapar lekuk badan ibunya dengan pandangan lapar. Dia benci dengan tatapan menjijikkan tersebut dan pernah menendang satu diantara mereka dan dibayar dengan bengkoknya kaki kiri juga membengkaknya separuh wajah karena sikapnya yang dianggap tidak sopan. Ibunya menasehatinya untuk tidak melawan Jepang tetapi dia menolak karena tentara mereka menyebalkan. Ibunya marah dan berteriak jika dia tidak ingin kehilangan anak lelakinya hanya karena melawan Jepang dengan tangan kosong dan napsu yang bodoh.

Dia menangis, menangis karena mengingat memori menyenangkan, sedih, marah dan juga memilukan bersama ibunya yang sekarang entah berada dimana. Mungkin sekarang ibunya mati sekarat oleh tentara Jepang yang bersetubuh dengan tubuh moleknya secara bergantian. Dia merintih karena beberapa puing bangunan menimpa kaki kirinya yang masih belum sembuh benar. Dia merasa separuh badannya mati rasa dan lumpuh. Dirinya sudah siap mati dan menghadap ajal dengan janji yang diucapkannya sendiri untuk menjadi orang yang berkuasa di kehidupan selanjutnya.

Saat ini dia bisa melihat bayangan malaikat pencabut nyawa berdiri menjulang tinggi dihadapannya dengan trisula tajam di genggaman. Jubah hitamnya yang koyak di bagian bawah melambai-lambai dihembuskan oleh angin kotor yang penuh dengan debu puing-puing reruntuhan rumah warga yang hancur. Dia bisa melihat senyuman keji dibalik jubah hitam yang menutupi mata kelam si pencabut nyawa. Dia hanya terkekeh lucu, hidupnya akan tiada sebentar lagi. Dia berdoa sekali lagi pada Tuhan atau siapapun itu untuk memasukkannya ke dalam surga yang indah dan putih. Dia tertawa akan pemikirannya sendiri, bagaimana mahluk hina sepertinya memasuki surga yang suci.

Trisula si pencabut nyawa mulai melambai-lambai di atas langit dan mengambil jiwa-jiwa orang di sekitarnya. Dia bisa melihat jiwa-jiwa putih tetangganya berterbangan di angkasa dengan lolongan memohon ampun untuk hidup. Dia terkekeh kembali, menggelikan sekali orang-orang yang jiwanya sudah disedot oleh sang kuasa tetapi masih melolong minta ampun dan diberi kesempatan untuk hidup. Lucu, sangat lucu. Dia kini bisa melihat sang pencabut nyawa berjalan ke arahnya dengan jubah yang masih melambai-lambai. Sosok itu semakin mendekat padanya yang menyambut kedatangan sang pencabut nyawa dengan senang hati, jikalah tangan dan lengannya tidak patah maka dia akan dengan senang hati merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memberikan pelukan hangat pada sang pencabut nyawa. Dia menyesalkan hal itu, sekali lagi dia tertawa ketika mendengar teriakan pilu seseorang hingga sosok si pencabut nyawa menghilang dari pandangannya digantikan oleh debu-debu hitam yang berterbangan.

Dia mengernyitkan alis bingung, kemana perginya si pencabut nyawa dan jiwa-jiwa putih yang melolong memohon ampun tadi?, pikirnya dalam hati. Seseorang mendekati tubuhnya yang hampir lumpuh. Berjalan arogan dengan setelan baju rapi khas seorang bangsawan. Wajahnya ditegakkan dengan sombong dan menatap dirinya yang seperti tikus tidak beradab dengan pandangan menilai. Dia bisa melihat dagu lancip dan juga bibir tebal orang tersebut bergumam sesuatu yang dia tidak mengerti. Orang itu berjongkok di hadapannya yang masih tiduran dengan nyaman di antara reruntuhan puing rumahnya. Matanya yang bulat dan hitam tersebut menatapnya intens hingga membuatnya gugup setangah mati. Sekali lagi dia mendengar orang itu berbicara dengan bahasa yang dia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Orang itu tersenyum kalem kepadanya dan dia tidak tahu harus membalas dengan bagaimana, jadi dia hanya terkekeh idiot hingga orang tersebut tersenyum maklum. Dia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan berwarna putih padanya yang hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Raih tanganku" ucapnya dengan aksen Korea yang aneh "Aku akan menyelamatkanmu" ucapnya lagi masih dengan akesn yang aneh.

Dia tidak yakin dengan orang tersebut tetapi akhirnya tangan kanannya yang penuh dengan lumeran darah merah meraih tangan orang itu hingga membuat sarung tangannya menjadi kotor dan berwarna kemerahan. Dia menatapnya cemas karena membuat sarung tangan orang tersebut kotor. Orang itu hanya tersenyum sembari menggeleng tanda tidak masalah. Dibantulah dirinya untuk berdiri hingga badan mereka bersebelahan. Darah dan kotoran yang menempeli tubuhnya kini berhasil menempel pada setelan baju bagus orang tersebut, orang itu hanya bergumam tidak masalah masih dengan aksen Korea yang aneh.

Setelahnya yang dia ingat hanyalah dia dituntun oleh orang tersebut memasuki sebuah mobil tangki uap yang sering digunakan jendral Jepang berpatroli. Didalamnya terdapat seorang lelaki yang berwajah hampir mirip dengan orang tersebut hanya saja bibirnya lebih tipis dan juga matanya lebih sipit. Orang yang berada di dalam mobil mengenakan baju rapi juga, dia menatapnya dengan senyuman ramah hingga dia memikirkan wajah orang tersebut sangat mirip dengan anak anjing. Dia sudah diletakkan di bangku belakang mobil, orang berwajah anak anjing tersebut mengemudikan setir sembari berbicara kepada orang yang menyelamatkannya dengan bahasa yang lagi-lagi tidak ia mengerti. Akhirnya karena rasa lelah yang melandanya, dia tertidur lelap di kursi mobil sebelum matanya yang memang memburam melihat siluet sebuah rumah megah yang sangat besar di tengah hutan hingga gelap mulai mengerubungi penglihatannya.

.

TBC

.

Oh hai, ini hanya Prolog awal saja.

Untuk menambah rasa penasaran, saya belum mengungkap siapa yang akan berperan menjadi butler. Jika kalian ingin, siapa yang akan kalian pilih sebagai butler setia Kim Taehyung nantinya? tentunya jika kalian memilih orang itu, maka dia tidak akan pernah jadi pasangan Taehyung dalam cerita ini. So think before comment *jika ada yang membaca* siapa yang pantas menjadi butler.

Saya membuat cerita ini terinpirasi dari buku sejarah kakek saya dan anime Black Butler, saya terpesona dengan sosok Sebastian yang setia, yah meskipun bayarannya adalah seonggok jiwa murni.

Cerita ini juga akan saya tambahi sedikit bumbu detective, so prepare yourself to solved some case from me

Good day,

Bye


	2. its just the begin

Tittle: The Butler did it

Rate : M

Pair: Guess who, Bromance NamTae

Warning :World war II era, Boys Love, BxB, the terror of typos, Bot!Tae, Tidak terlalu focus pada romance

Cerita ini _tidak_ mengedepankan sebuah keromantisan, saya akan sangat menekankan bagaimana seorang butler yang sangat setia pada tuannya

Segeralah close jika pair tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan. Tinggal klik back atau tanda silang di pinggiran. So Easy,

Any Character is GOD mine and their parents of course.

Enjoy the Read!

.

London, Inggris _1919_

Matahari pagi mulai bersinar hingga membuat beberapa burung bercicit berisik di atas pohon. Seorang tupai mulai keluar dari lubang pohon dan mulai mencari beberapa biji buah yang bertebaran di tanah. Seorang kelinci terlihat sedang melompat-lompat random dari belukar satu ke belukar lain. Desahan ular terdengar melata dengan tubuh merambat ke semak belukar dan akhirnya meraih satu tikus kelabu kotor dan menelannya hidup-hidup. Cahaya mulai naik dan menyinari seluruh bumi, terdapat rumah besar di tengah hutan berdiri kokoh dan angkuh seolah badaipun tidak akan merobohkannya.

Cahaya matahari mulai berebutan masuk di celah-celah jendela persegi panjang yang besar. Seseorang membuka tirai jendela hingga membuat sosok yang masih bergelung di atas tempat tidur menggeliat tidak nyaman. Sosok yang membuka tirai jendela kini hanya menghela napas lalu berjalan ke arah ranjang besar berisikan mahluk mungil yang masih sibuk membalutkan tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga badannya kini menyerupai sebuah kepompong besar.

"Tuan muda bangun" ucapnya pelan sembari membebaskan tubuh mungil tersebut dari lilitan selimut.

"Selamat pagi Joonie" gumamnya dengan suaranya yang lucu.

Joonie, sang pelayan hanya tersenyum hingga menampakkan dimple di kedua pipinya. Dia mengangkat tubuh si Tuan muda lalu menggendongnya hingga masuk kamar mandi dan memulai ritual mandi sang majikan. Setelah melaksanakan ritual mandi, kini si pelayan mulai memakaikan beberapa setel baju yang cocok dengan tubuh polos si tuan muda.

"Hari ini warna apa Joonie?" tanya si tuan muda dengan kaki mungil yang mengayun di atas pinggiran ranjang.

"Biru tua seperti kesukaanmu" jawab si pelayan yang kini memasangkan sepasang kaos kaki panjang berwarna hitam di lutut mungil majikannya.

Si tuan muda hanya bergumam sambil bersenandung pelan hingga kini dia membuka matanya yang sedari tadi masih menutup rapat.

"Apa aku memakai barret hari ini?" tanyanya lagi yang menatap si pelayan yang memasangkan sepasang sepatu oxford ber-hak dua centi berwarna biru tua di kakinya.

"Tentu, itu sudah menjadi ciri khasmu" jawabanya lagi hingga menimbulkan kekehan lucu dari sang majikan yang kini kepalanya sudah dihiasi oleh topi beret berwarna biru tua yang menutupi sebagian rambut coklat lembutnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Papa" ucapnya sembari meraih cangkir teh yang sudah diseduh khusus untuknya.

"Tentu, setelah kau menghabiskan tehmu" jawab si pelayan sekali lagi dan membuat si tuan muda mengangguk semangat.

.

"Papa"

"Oh hai sayang" balas si Papa yang kini sedang asyik membereskan peralatan lukisnya "Kemarilah dan aku akan mengajarkanmu tentang melukis kembali" jelasnya hingga membuat anaknya menghampirinya dengan langkah girang.

"Tidak berlari tuan muda" peringat pelayannya hingga membuat anak berusia tujuh tahun tersebut cemberut lucu.

"Joonie tidak mengijinkanku berlari Papa" aduhnya pada Papanya yang kini tengah memangku tubuh kecilnya.

"Aku setuju dengannya. Kau memang tidak harus berlari" ucapnya sembari berkedip pelan pada pelayannya yang dibalas hal serupa oleh si pelayan hingga membuat anak tujuh tahun yang ada dipangkuannya menjadi semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Terserah" rajuknya sembari menatap kanvas yang ada dihadapannya.

Sang Papa hanya tertawa geli melihat anaknya merajuk. Dia menatap pelayan anaknya yang berdiri di sudut dengan tenang "Namjoon, tidak keberatan jika Daehyun memanggilmu untuk sedikit berbincang tentang sesuatu bukan?" tanyanya pada Namjoon yang mengangguk kaku lalu menggumam permisi pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang sekarang penuh suara tawa tuan mudanya.

.

.

"Namjoon apa kau mengingat ketika hari pertamamu kemari?" tanya Daehyun yang menghirup tehnya pelan.

Namjoon terdiam, memorinya berputar kembali ketika dia terbangun di sebuah ranjang yang paling empuk selama masa hidupnya meskipun itu hanya satu kotak kasur busa datar yang tidak terlalu empuk. Namjoon mengerang dan mencoba mengingat semuanya hingga memorinya tentang bom, tembakan meriam yang memekakan telinga, rumah runtuh, hilangnya ibunya, malaikat pencabut nyawa, jiwa-jiwa putih yang berterbangan melolong minta ampun hingga dua sosok lelaki yang mempunyai wajah serupa tapi tak sama membawanya ke sebuah rumah megah di tengah hutan.

Namjoon bangun dengan nyeri di sekujur badan hingga seorang wanita anggun berwajah dingin mendatanginya dan mengobati lukanya. Tiga hari dirawat Namjoon bisa melihat lelaki bermata bulat yang menyelamatkannya mendatanginya dan mulai mengajarinya bahasa asing yang Namjoon sekarang ketahui adalah bahasa Inggris, mengajarkan bela diri hingga dasar menjadi pelayan. Namjoon dilatih sebagai pelayan loyal yang tangguh dengan kemampuan otak yang cerdas. Namjoon memutuskan untuk mengabdi pada lelaki bermata bulat yang ia ketahui bernama Daehyun tersebut hingga kematian menjemputnya kembali.

Dilatih selama setahun lalu diselundupkan di dalam koper besar hingga Namjoon merasakan ngilu pada seluruh badannya yang dipaksa terlipat di dalam koper tersebut lalu berlayar dengan waktu dua bulan hingga mendarat di daratan London yang kacau karena serangan Jerman. Daehyun membawanya ke sebuah rumah yang sama besarnya seperti di Korea hingga sampai saat ini, mengabdi pada Tuan mudanya yang dulu bentuknya hanya buntalan bulat yang lucu hingga sekarang berumur tujuh tahun sampai ajal menjemput.

"Tentu aku ingat, _sir_ " jawab Namjoon "Tidak berdaya dengan luka di sekujur tubuh" lanjutnya kembali sembari menatap Daehyun yang merasa tertarik dengan perkataannya "Diobati dengan obat herbal yang membuat tenggorokkan kering seketika. Aku sangat mengingatnya, _sir_ " ucapnya sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"Kau masih mengingatnya ternyata" gumam Daehyun tersenyum tipis "Kau ingat dengan janjimu bukan?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa akan hal itu, _sir_ " jawab Namjoon yang mulai merasa cemas akan sifat Daehyun yang tidak mudah ditebak. Pikiran lelaki itu terlalu rumit untuk otak tumpulnya "Itu bukanlah hanya sebuah janji. Itu sumpahku padamu yang sudah memungut tikus sepertiku untuk menjadi rubah yang berbahaya" jawaban Namjoon membuat Daehyun tersenyum puas.

"Perlu kau ketahui Namjoon, otakmu tidaklah tumpul dan juga kau bukanlah seekor rubah sekarang. Kau bisa dikatakan seorang monster saat ini" ucap Daehyun yang membuat Namjoon bergidik ngeri, bagaimana bisa lelaki ini membaca pikirannya dengan begitu mudah "Otakmu sudah diasah menjadi setajam katana. Kau sangat cerdas, aku mengingatnya ketika hari dimana aku mengajarkanmu bahasa inggris hanya dengan tenggak waktu satu minggu dan kau sudah bebas berbicara seperti seorang _native_ " candanya dan Namjoon hanya meringis pelan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, _sir_? Aku tahu kau memanggilku bukan hanya untuk mengenang masa lalu saja" tanya Namjoon yang membuat senyum di bibir tebal Daehyun semakin merekah.

"Sudah kuduga" gumam Daehyun yang kini meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan berdiri hingga memusatkan matanya pada pemandangan si balik jendela besar yang ada di ruangannya "Akan terjadi sesuatu pada diriku dan juga Baekhyun" jelasnya singkat yang membuat Namjoon bingung.

" _Sir_ , tolong jangan katakan hal yang aneh" peringat Namjoon yang sudah tahu tentang sifat Daehyun yang penuh mistery.

"Ini tidaklah aneh Namjoon" sanggah Daehyun yang masih memunggungi badan Namjoon "Sesuatu akan terjadi padaku dan Baekhyun. Aku harap kau menjaga Taehyung apapun yang terjadi meskipun nyawa sebagai bayarannya" disitu Namjoon bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sesuatu yang berbahaya akan terjadi "Malam ini, kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan menatap Taehyung kami dengan pandangan memuja dan obsesi ingin memliki dengan kentara. Dia masih sangat kecil tapi jiwanya yang terlalu ambisius akan berdampak buruk. Aku harap kau menjaga anak nakal itu hingga akhir hayat" jelas Daehyun dengan senyum teduh di akhir yang membuat hati kecil Namjoon menjerit kesakitan. Tatapan mata terluka dan senyum teduh Daehyun membuat Namjoon ketakutan.

" _Sir_ , apa maksud anda?" Namjoon terkejut ketika mendengar suaranya yang bercicit seperti tikus.

"Kau akan tahu" jawab Daehyun yang masih tersenyum teduh dan hal ini benar-benar membuat Namjoon ketakutan "Malam ini" lanjut Daehyun yang kini berjalan ke arah Namjoon "Malam ini akan dimulainya sebuah permainan kehidupan yang rumit" penjabaran singkat Daehyun tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada pada kepala Namjoon.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungi kalian bertiga" ucap Namjoon yang membuat Daehyun tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Tidak Namjoon" bantah Daehyun yang meremas bahu kiri Namjoon yang dibalut jas rapi "Hanya lindungi Taehyung. Ingat sumpahmu" Dan karena hal itu Namjoon kembali merasakan ketakutan yang sama ketika mengetahui ibunya ditangkap tentara Jepang.

.

.

Malam ini, di hari yang sama ketika Namjoon terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan Daehyun. Namjoon yang sudah memandikan Taehyung kini merapikan penampilan tuan mudanya dengan jas berwarna hijau pastel yang sangat pas dengan kulit tannya yang halus. Taehyung bersenandung gembira ketika Namjoon menalikan sebuah pita berwarna kelabu dengan satu garis melintang berwarna hijau pastel di tengah pada lehernya. Dirinya terkekeh geli ketika Namjoon sedikit menggelitik telapak kakinya yang tadinya belum terpasang sepatu dengan benar. Bibirnya mengerucut maju ketika Namjoon mengatakan untuk tidak memakai sebuah beret malam ini.

"Bukankah kau yang selalu mengatakan jika beret adalah ciri khasku" rajuk Taehyung yang mulai mengacaukan simpul yang ada di lehernya.

"Apa kau tidak gerah dengan memakai beret setiap hari?" canda Namjoon sembari merapikan simpulan pita pada leher Taehyung kembali "Untung saja kau tidak memakai beret juga ketika tidur" candanya yang membuat Taehyung merengek lucu.

"Joonie aku ingin beretku" rengek Taehyung yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan geli oleh Namjoon.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" canda Namjoon sembari menyembunyikan satu beret berwarna kelabu dibalik punggungnya.

"Joonie~~~" rengekkan Taehyung semakin keras dan lucu hingga Namjoon menggigit bibir dalamnya gemas. Bagaimana mungkin tuan mudanya ini sangatlah menggemaskan, padahal Papa dan Daddynya adalah orang yang paling misterius di dunia ini.

"Baiklah kau menang Tuan muda" kekeh Namjoon yang kini memasangkan beret tersebut di atas kepala Taehyung yang bersorak gembira.

Setelah Taehyung sudah rapi, kini Namjoon menuntun anak itu untuk menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Joonie akan ikut bersama kita bukan Daddy?" rengek Taehyung yang kini berada di gendongan Daehyun.

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa pelan lalu menatap Namjoon sebagai tanda dia harus mengikuti mereka. Namjoon menelan ludah gugup, selama ini dia tidak akan pernah-mau- mengikuti acara mewah ketiga majikannya. Namjoon sedikit membenci para bangsawan dengan baju mewah dan berat berlapis-khusus para wanita untuk point ini- mereka. Selama perjalanan ke tempat jamuan, Namjoon tidak berhenti memperhatikan ketiga majikannya dengan lekat. Dia memikirkan perkataan Daehyun kembali, jika benar malam ini akan menjadi malam penting, Namjoon harap dia tidak melewatkan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting.

.

Para tamu undangan berkumpul di tengah hall sebuah Mansion yang Namjoon ingat adalah Mansion Park, saudagar yang berasal dari Korea yang memiliki seorang istri bangsawan yang berasal dari London. Namjoon sedikit tidak menyangka jika ada orang Korea yang sukses di tengah perang yang melanda Negara mereka saat ini, padahal Negara itupun belum merdeka. Kesampingkan Daehyun dan keluarganya, Namjoon merasa majikannya tersebut bukanlah berasal dari bumi karena sifatnya yang sangat sulit ditebak.

Semua orang berkumpul, membuat beberapa gerombolan yang membicarakan bagaimana keadaan dagang dan hidup kebangsawanan mereka. Saling beramah tamah kepada sesama tetapi menjelekkan di belakang. _Tipikal orang kaya dan bangsawan bangsat_ , keluh Namjoon dalam hati ketika melihat begitu banyak wanita bangsawan dengan dada menyembul juga pinggang yang terlalu ramping bergerumbul membicarakan seorang lelaki bangsawan dengan kipas berbulu menutupi mulut mereka yang terkadang mengumpat bosan atau jenuh. Pemandangan di sekitarnya membuat Namjoon gerah, jika tidak diutus untuk ikut oleh Daehyun, Namjoon tidak akan pernah sudi menapakkan kaki di lingkaran orang bangsawan seperti ini.

Matanya kali ini mengawasi Taehyung yang terus bergelandot di kaki Baekhyun seakan takut dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Namjoon tersenyum kalem, Taehyung adalah anak yang terlalu polos untuk mengetahui kebangsatan semua bangsawan disini. Dia bisa melihat seorang pria gemuk dengan kacamata bulat yang bertengger melorot hingga ujung hidungnya menghampiri ketiga majikannya bersama dengan seorang lelaki berwajah lonjong dan berpipi tinggi. Mereka berdua mencoba beramah tamah pada Daehyun yang memasang senyum kalem. Namjoon tahu, Daehyun sangat muak pada mereka berdua, terlihat dari tatapan mata Daehyun yang seolah mencemooh dua orang tersebut. Namjoon tersenyum miring, tuannya itu memang hebat dalam mempertahankan image malaikatnya.

Baekhyun menghampirinya dan mengatakan untuk menikmati pesta juga, Namjoon menggeleng lalu sedikit mengeluh jika suasana disini terlalu tidak menyenangkan untuk anjing kotor seperti dirinya. Baekhyun hanya tertawa lalu menggandeng tangan Taehyung untuk kembali bergabung bersama Daehyun yang kini masih dikerubuti oleh banyak bangsawan lain. Dia sempat membisikkan sesuatu pada Namjoon yang kini mencoba untuk tidak tertawa terbahak karena perkataan majikannya yang mempunyai wajah serupa anak anjing tersebut.

"Kau tahu, aku harus kembali ke sisi Daehyun sebelum suamiku itu mengumpati satu persatu bangsawan licin yang ada disana bukan" bisikan Baekhyun dengan nada bercandanya yang membuat mood Namjoon tidak seburuk tadi.

Namjoon bisa melihat seorang lelaki tinggi dengan seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang bergelombang yang disanggul tinggi dengan hiasan beberapa mawar imitasi di sekitarnya turun dari lantai atas melalui tangga kembar yang lebar. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan Namjoon mengamsusikan jika mereka berdua adalah pasangan Park yang mengadakan jamuan malam ini. Mereka berdua lansung saja menghampiri sosok Daehyun dan juga Baekhyun tanpa menoleh ke yang lain. Namjoon terkekeh ketika mendapati ekspresi kecewa bangsawan lain yang hanya dianggap angin oleh kedua pasangan Park tersebut.

Mereka berempat tersenyum singkat lalu saling menyapa satu sama lain. Namjoon bisa melihat Baekhyun mencoba mengenalkan Taehyung pada pasangan Park tersebut sebelum anak itu merengek karena malu. Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah dengan cengiran di bibir setelah mengatakan jika anaknya yang ajaib itu sedikit pemalu. Namjoon tesenyum geli sebelum membungkuk rendah kepada kedua pasangan Park yang menatapnya karena Baekhyun menyebutkan namanya sebagai pelayan pribadi keluarganya. Tidak ada senyum dari Tuan Park ketika melihat Namjoon, dia hanya melirik sebentar lalu kembali mencoba mengobrol pada Daehyun yang hanya memperhatikan dengan senyuman kalem dan mata mencemooh yang masih bertengger di wajah tampannya. Nyonya Park tersenyum kecil pada Namjoon yang hanya dibalas bungkukkan rendah lagi olehnya.

Baekhyun memanggilnya dan mengutusnya untuk menemani Taehyung ke ruang teh karena Nyonya Park berkata jika anak-anak ditempatkan disana. Namjoon mengangguk singkat lalu menggandeng tangan Taehyung yang sekarang bergelendot padanya sembari merajuk jika disini membosankan. Namjoon hanya terkekeh dan menyetujui perkataan tuan mudanya. Di ruang teh, yang tidak terlalu luas seperti hall di tengah ruangan tadi kini dipenuhi beberapa anak kecil yang sekiranya seumuran dengan Taehyung. Sekitar tujuh sampai sepuluh tahun kalau menurut Namjoon. Taehyung mencoba menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik kedua kaki jenjang Namjoon ketika anak-anak tersebut menatap mereka berdua penasaran. Salah satu anak bertubuh pendek dan berpipi bulat menghampiri Taehyung dan Namjoon dengan seorang pelayan berwajah datar mengikuti dari belakang.

"Hai aku pemilik rumah ini. Selamat bergabung" ucapnya dengan aksen Inggris yang lucu hingga membuat Namjoon tersenyum.

Namjoon lalu memaksa Taehyung untuk maju dan memaksanya mengenalkan diri dengan isyarat mata. Taehyung awalnya menolak dengan mata merajuk bak anak anjing, Namjoon tetap memaksanya hingga anak itu mengatakan namanya dengan lirih, sangat lirih "Panggil saja aku Jack*" lalu kembali bersenyembunyi di balik kedua kakinya.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya" gumam anak pendek tersebut hingga pelayannya membisikkan sesuatu di telinga anak itu. Anak pendek itu hanya membulatkan mulutnya dengan ekspresi yang lucu lalu mencoba melirik Taehyung dari balik kaki panjang Namjoon. "Halo Jack, namaku Christian dan aku suka beretmu. Lihat itu sama sepertiku" ujarnya sembari menunjuk beret berwarna merah terang yang ada di atas kepalanya.

Taehyung melirik anak itu dari balik kedua kaki jenjang Namjoon, dia lalu tersenyum dan menunjuk beretnya juga lalu mereka berdua tertawa bahagia hingga berlari ke arah anak-anak lain yang ada di ruang teh. Namjoon tersenyum lalu menepi untuk mengawasi Taehyung yang kini menyambut ramah tangan anak lain yang juga ingin berkenalan dengannya. Disampingnya berdiri pelayan anak bernama Christian yang Namjoon ketahui nama sebenarnya adalah bernama Park Jimin** dengan wajah datar yang selalu mengawasi tuan mudanya. Namjoon tahu infomasi keluarga Park, karena terima kasih dengan sangat pada Daehyun yang selalu memberinya pelajaran untuk mengingat informasi tentang semua relasinya setiap hari Jumat malam.

Namjoon memperhatikan anak-anak yang bermain dengan gembira di atas karpet berbulu tebal warna coklat kalem tersebut dengan senyum mengambang. Senyumnya seketika lenyap ketika melihat seorang anak lelaki yang sepertinya berusia lebih muda dari Taehyung menatap anak lain dengan pandangan sedingin es sambil duduk di salah satu sofa yang disediakan di ruangan. Pandangan anak itu terfokus pada Taehyung dengan tatapan mata sedingin es namun sepanas kobaran api neraka.

 _Malam ini, kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan menatap Taehyung kami dengan pandangan memuja dan obsesi ingin memliki dengan kentara._

Perkataan Daehyun tiba-tiba teringat di kepala Namjoon hingga membuatnya terperanjat kaget. Namjoon kembali menatap anak lelaki yang masih memandang lekat Taehyung dengan pandangannya yang tidak biasa. Namjoon bisa melihat mata bulat nan kelam anak itu menyimpan jutaan ambisi sekaligus memuja akan sosok Taehyung. Namjoon bisa dengan jelas melihat tatapan tergila-gila dan obsesi anak tersebut yang tertutupi es tebal dengan kabut napsu yang tinggi. Demi Tuhan, anak itu bahkan lebih muda daripada Taehyung tetapi tatapan matanya sangat berbahaya. Namjoon sedikit berdehem pelan sembari melonggarkan sedikit kerah kemejanya yang seakan mencekiknya ketika mendapati kenyataan yang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?" tanya sebuah suara berat yang berasal dari samping Namjoon. Namjoon menoleh lalu tersenyum canggung kepada pelayan Park Jimin tersebut.

"Tidak, aku baik" tolak Namjoon sopan sembari kembali memperhatikan anak berambut hitam sekelam matanya. _Anak itu berbahaya_ , bisik Namjoon dalam hati.

"Bukankah kau sedikit takut pada tatapan anak itu?" tanya si pelayan di sampingnya kembali dan Namjoon lansung saja mengerti siapa yang dimaksud lelaki berambut pirang pucat yang hampir menyamai warna kulitnya yang pucat tersebut.

"Ya, dia berbahaya" jawab Namjoon yang masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak bermata kelam tersebut.

"Sejak dia datang, udara di sekitar ruangan sangatlah dingin. Dia seperti menunggu seseorang. Sekarang aku tahu siapa yang dia tunggu" sahut si pelayan yang ada di sebelahnya dan Namjoon mengengangguk mengerti.

"Rambut hitam kelam, mata bulat bak kelereng black hole, bibir merah merona dengan kulit putih sehalus kapas. Hanya satu dari semua bangsawan di Inggris yang memiliki ciri khas seperti anak itu" gumam Namjoon yang disetujui oleh pelayan di sebelahnya

Namjoon kini merasakan kembali apa yang namanya rasa takut ketika melihat sosok anak kecil yang berbahaya tersebut. Daehyun benar, permainan tentang kehidupan yang sangat rumit akan dimulai. Permainan itu sudah dimulai sejak anak bermata kelam tersebut menatap Namjoon dengan angkuh dan dibalas kekehan geli oleh Namjoon sendiri yang seolah menerima dengan senang hati akan tantangan yang akan dibuat bocah tersebut.

.

TBC

.

Note:

* Nama Taehyung memanglah Taehyung jika di mansion(rumahnya sendiri), tapi untuk nama umum dia akan menggunakan nama Jack karena perintah Daehyun agar tidak ada relasi nakal daddynya melacak anak nakal itu dengan mudah.

** Hampir sama dengan alasan nama Jack yang dipakai Taehyung. Park Jimin mempunyai ayah berdarah Korea dan ibu berdarah bangsawan London. Dia mempunyai dua nama karena ibunya akan sangat keberatan jika anaknya hanya diberi nama Korea saja.

*** Bisa dikatakan Jack atau Christian hanyalah nama bisnis saja. Selebihnya mereka adalah Taehyung dan Park Jimin.

p.s: Apa kalian menyukai role Namjoon disini? Untuk saya, saya sangat menyukai role Namjoon.

Kenapa Daehyun dan Baekhyun? Itu karena saya menyukai dua orang tersebut. Simple

Pendek sekali fictnya, oh ayolah ini hanya awal *laugh*

Tebak siapa yang terobsesi dengan Taehyung?

Dan pembaca pasti tau siapa pelayan Park Jimin. sudah ah, saya banyak bicara.

See ya. Saya tunggu respon pembaca, jika kurang meyakinkan, entah lagi *laugh*


	3. After 'it'

.

Tittle: The Butler did it

Rate : M

Pair: KookV, Bromance NamTae

Warning :World war II era, Boys Love, BxB, the terror of typos, Bot!Tae, Tidak terlalu focus pada romance

Cerita ini _tidak_ mengedepankan sebuah keromantisan, saya akan sangat menekankan bagaimana seorang butler yang sangat setia pada tuannya

Segeralah close jika pair tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan. Tinggal klik back atau tanda silang di pinggiran. So Easy,

Any Character is GOD mine and their parents of course.

Enjoy the Read!

 _Italic : Flashback_

.

.

London, Inggris 1930

Jam antic dengan ukiran rumit yang terpajang di hall tengah kediaman kosong tersebut berdentang pelan. Dua jarum berukir pada jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul lima subuh. Sebuah tapak kaki terdengar dari arah belakang mansion besar tersebut, kaki yang dibalut sepatu pantofel hitam tersebut melangkah ke arah depan mansion. Dilihatnya halaman luas mansion masih terselubung kabut tebal dan udara dingin menggelitiki kulit leher jenjangnya yang berwarna tan. Tangannya yang terbungkus sapu tangan putih bersih tersebut meraih kotak surat berukuran sedang di dekat pagar mansion lalu membukanya dan mengambil semua surat dan paket yang ada. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum halus ketika melihat satu surat yang terlihat sangat mewah. Dia menyenandungkan lantunan sebuah lagu dengan pelan lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion luas dan terpencil. Kaki jenjangnya menapak anak tangga kembar lalu membungkuk dalam ke arah sebuah pigura photo besar yang terletak di tengah tangga kembar. Setelah menghormati tuannya, dia kembali melangkah ke arah sebuah ruangan dan meletakkan setumpuk surat dan paket yang sedari tadi di bawanya ke atas meja coklat berukiran rumit. Bibirnya bersenandung kembali dan berjalan ke arah dapur dan menemukan siluet gadis mungil berkaca mata bundar sedang sibuk membuat kentang tumbuk.

"Oh" kaget gadis mungil berkepang dua tersebut ketika mendapati sosok tinggi tersebut di ujung pintu dapur "Selamat pagi, sir" sapanya sambil tersenyum lucu lalu kembali berkutat dengan kentang tumbuknya.

"Pagi nona kecil" sapa balik sosok tinggi tersebut sambil tersenyum hingga menampakkan dimple di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

.

 _"Papa lihat, aku membuat lukisan kupu-kupu" teriak anak kecil kepada papanya dengan girang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kanvas berukuran sedang yang tergoreskan beberapa cat minyak dan membentuk sebuah visualisasi kupu-kupu cantik berwarna biru terang dengan telunjuk mungilnya yang berlumuran cat._

 _Sang papa hanya terkekeh pelan lalu menghampiri anaknya yang tercoreng cat di berbagai sudut tubuhnya tersebut lalu membawa anak itu ke atas pangkuannya. "Taehyung sudah pintar melukis sekarang" puji Papanya sambil mengeluskan hidungnya ke hidung mungil Taehyung dan membuat anak itu terkekeh geli._

 _"Tentu" pekik Taehyung setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah sang papa "Taehyung akan menjadi pelukis terkenal seperti Papa" cengirnya dengan senyum unik berbentuk kotaknya dan dibalas dengan senyuman serupa dari sang Papa._

 _"Taehyung sangat lucu~" Pekik papanya sambil mengusap pipinya ke pipi gembul sang anak yang belepotan cat minyak "Papa jadi tidak tega meninggalkan Taehyung" ucapnya dan dibalas kernyitan bingung dari yang lebih kecil._

 _"Papa akan pergi? Bersama Daddy? Lalu bagaimana dengan Taehyung?" tanyanya tanpa berhenti dengan mata menutut jawaban dari papanya yang sekarang terkekeh pelan._

 _"Papa akan pergi bersama Daddy. Kami akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Taehyung disini bersama Joonie dan yang lainnya" jelas Papanya dan membuat Taehyung kecil menyebikkan mulutnya dan memasang tampang sedih._

 _"Joonie~~ Papa bilang dia akan meninggalkanku sendirian bersamamu~~" rengek Taehyung ketika melihat sosok butler pribadinya datang menghampirinya setelah pertemuan rahasia dengan Daddynya._

 _"Taetae tidak akan sendiri. Ada Joonie dan yang lainnya disini" ucap Daddynya yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang butlernya "Bukankan benar kataku Namjoon?" Tanya sang Daddy pada butlernya dengan mata berkedip dan senyuman jahil terpampang di wajah tampannya._

 _._

Kedua mata yang sedang terpejam tersebut bersedut pelan ketika dia merasakan beberapa cahaya lembut menyapa kulit tannya dengan perlahan. Kedua mata berbulu lentik tersebut mengerjap pelan lalu mulutnya yang tipis tersebut melenguh pelan hingga kedua matanya membuka dengan sayu seolah terganggu karena tidur lelapnya diganggu.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda" ujar Namjoon kepada Taehyung yang kini kembali menggelung badannya di dalam selimut dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu.

"Eenggh Joonie turunkan aku" rengek Taehyung ketika badan kurusnya sudah dibopong oleh Namjoon menuju kamar mandi. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu ketika butlernya mendudukkan dirinya di atas closet yang tertutup lalu mengikat rambutnya ke atas agar wajahnya terbebas dari poni liar tuan mudanya yang sudah memanjang.

"Aku rasa Tuan muda harus memotong rambut" ujar Namjoon sembari mengoleskan sabun pencuci muka ke wajah mulus Taehyung.

"Witak whakann-tidak akan-" gumam Taehyung lucu karena wajahnya penuh dengan sabun sekarang.

"Ponimu sudah panjang tuan muda. Anda tidak ingin datang ke jamuan keluarga Park dengan rambut liar yang mencuat kemana-mana bukan" sindir Namjoon dan hanya dibalas cebikkan lucu dari Taehyung.

"Aku akan memakai barretku" sangkal Taehyung kepada butlernya yang sibuk membuka kancing piyamanya dan hanya dibalas gumamman terserah oleh Namjoon. Taehyung tersenyum cerah ketika mendengar kalimat menyerah dari Namjoon, dia sengaja menyipratkan sedikit air yang ada di bathubnya ke wajah tampan butlernya lalu terkekeh geli ketika melihat rambut silver Namjoon basah dengan beberapa titik sabun yang menggantung di ujung rambut.

"Anda mendapat surat balasan dari Tuan Christian" ujar Namjoon yang kini sibuk menggosok seluruh badan tuan mudanya dengan sabun.

"Sungguh?" tanya Taehyung yang sedari tadi sibuk membasahi rambut Namjoon "Yeah" pekiknya girang sambil menggerakkan kakinya menendang air dalam bathup hingga setengah air di dalamnya meluap keluar.

"Nanti pukul sembilan pagi kita akan berangkat. Apa anda benar-benar yakin untuk membawa nenek sihir itu?" tanya Namjoon dengan wajah keruh, dirinya kini memikirkan nasibnya yang akan menemani tuan mudanya bersama dengan sosok nenek sihir yang dibencinya setengah hidup. Taehyung tertawa pelan ketika melihat wajah kusut Namjoon yang memang dari awal menolak kehadiran 'nenek sihir' dalam perjalanan mereka ke Sheffield kali ini.

"Tentu Joonie" kekeh Taehyung sembari mencangkup wajah keruh Namjoon dan mendekatkan hidung mancung butlernya lalu menggesek hidungnya dengan si butler yang tampak tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan perlakuan tuan mudanya. "Aku mengikutsertakan Handong juga tanpa alasan" kekeh Taehyung sembari menjauhkan wajahnya pada wajah Namjoon yang bertambah keruh ketika mendengar nama 'nenek sihir' yang dibencinya.

"Yes my Lord" ucap Namjoon sembari membungkuk rendah dengan wajah yang masih sepat hingga tawa Taehyung meledak melihat wajah butlernya.

.

"Apa yang harus aku hadiahkan untuk Christian?" tanya Taehyung yang kini ditemani Namjoon di ruang melukisnya.

"Seingatku tuan Christian tidak mengharapkan apapun kecuali kehadiran anda" jawab Namjoon yang dibalas cebikkan lucu Taehyung.

"Aku harus memberikannya sesuatu karena dia teman pertamaku sewaktu kecil. Dan juga teman seumuranku" protes Taehyung sembari berjalan mengitari ruang lukisnya dan memilah-milah apa lukisan yang tepat untuk sahabat berpipi montoknya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan lukisan buket bunga mawar kuning serta tulip biru ini tuan muda?" tanya seorang wanita anggun namun berwajah dingin sembari menunjuk satu lukisan buket mawar berwarna kuning dan dua buah tulip biru yang diikat menjadi satu dengan pita berwana merah terang berlatarkan sebuah pemandangan indah dengan alas meja coklat berukir seolah buket bunga tersebut sengaja diletakkan di atas meja "Kalau saya tidak salah ingat, kedua bunga ini sangat cocok untuk hadiah ulang tahun seorang sahabat" jelasnya sembari tersenyum anggun.

Taehyung menghampiri wanita tersebut sembari memeluknya singkat lalu tersenyum bahagia. Dia memerintahkan Namjoon yang sudah berwajah keruh ketika melihat sosok wanita yang ia benci berada di dalam ruang lukis tuan mudanya untuk membungkus lukisan tersebut dan membawanya untuk hadiah Christian.

"Terima kasih banyak Dongdong" ujar Taehyung memeluk wanita itu lagi dan dibalas pelukan hangat oleh pelayannya "Kau sangat membantu. Tidak seperti Joonie yang hanya bisa mencibirku" adunya lucu dan dibalas tatapan kemenangan oleh Handong kepada Namjoon yang kini sudah berwajah masam. Melihat itu membuat Taehyung tertawa keras hingga menyeret badannya yang masih dipelukan Handong ke arah Namjoon lalu memeluk lelaki tinggi tersebut. Taehyung tertawa ketika dua pelayannya itu mengernyitkan wajah tak suka ketika badan mereka berdempetan karena pelukan Taehyung.

"Kalian berdua harus akur ketika disana" perintah Taehyung yang dibalas cebikkan masam kedua pelayannya.

.

.

Sheffield, Inggris 1930

Kereta kuda tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan normal diantara jalanan Sheffield yang ramai oleh pedagang dan juga tentara yang berseliweran. Langit mendung kota Sheffield tidak membuat para pedagang dan buruh berhenti bekerja untuk mencari beberapa pounds demi sesuap nasi untuk mereka nantinya. Namjoon bisa melihat deretan bar tua di pinggiran Danau yang dimana beberapa tutup dan beberapa masih buka dengan banyaknya para buruh dan saudagar berjalan keluar masuk dari bangunan sempit tersebut. Terdengar teriakan para wanita dari beberapa rumah border yang mereka lewati dan juga beberapa pedagang yang sibuk bertransaksi dengan para pelanggan. Udara dingin menyeruak dari jendela kecil kereta Kuda yang mereka tumpangi, Namjoon mengeratkan mantel Taehyung yang jatuh tertidur beralaskan pundak kanan Handong yang masih sibuk menulis beberapa tulisan di buku tuanya. Kereta kuda tersebut terus melaju hingga mencapai pinggiran Sheffield yang masih ditumbuhi banyak tanaman juga pepohonan tinggi. Namjoon tidak heran ataupun kaget karena jalan menuju mansion tuannya lebih menyeramkan dibanding ini. Langit mendung mulai menghitam hingga tetesan demi tetesan air mulai tumpah membasahi tanah hingga menimbulkan aroma basah yang khas. Namjoon segera saja menutup jendela kecil yang ada di kereta tersebut, takut bila cipratan air mengenai tuan mudanya. Handong yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan bukunya kini mulai menutup jendela di sisi lain kereta dan memperbaiki posisi tidur tuan mudanya yang melorot. Dari kejauhan, Namjoon mulai melihat penampakkan sebuah mansion besar nan megah berwarna merah bata jika dia tidak salah lihat karena jendela di kereta mulai buram terkena embun hujan yang turun semakin deras.

Kereta kuda tersebut berhenti di depan pintu mansion, Namjoon lansung saja turun dari kereta kuda dan membuka pintu seberang kuda dan membantu Handong turun dari kereta lalu membantu Taehyung yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya untuk turun dari kereta kuda sebelum memperingati untuk berhati-hati dengan lukisan yang hendak dipindahkan si kusir. Handong sudah membawa payung besar berwarna hitam untuk melindungi mereka bertiga dari rintik hujan yang semakin deras. Mereka berdua menuntun Taehyung dengan hati-hati karena tangga depan mansion licin terkena air hujan. Di tangga ketiga, bisa mereka lihat sosok Christian yang dibalut jas berwarna merah darah ditemani butlernya yang setia berdiri dibelakangnya sambil membawa payung merah untuk melindungi tubuh keduanya dari hujan. Taehyung yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya memekik girang ketika melihat sosok sahabat montoknya, Christian dan dibalas dengan pekikkan berisik dari sahabatnya itu dengan girang.

"Akhirnya kalian datang" Girang Christian sambil menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung dan menggoyangkannya heboh "Aku pikir terjadi sesuatu hingga perjalanan kalian terlambat" ujarnya dengan wajah merajuk yang lucu hingga membuat Taehyung tertawa gemas.

"Maafkan kami Tuan Christian, di tengah perjalanan kami dihadang oleh teman lama yang bernama kehidupan. Kami sedikit bertukar sapa disana, hingga lupa waktu" ujar Namjoon sembari membungkukkan badannya dalam. Taehyung dan juga Handong yang mendengar alasan norak Namjoon hanya memutar bola mata malas. Handongpun membungkuk dalam pada Christian dan hanya dibalas suara tawa dari lelaki berpipi bulat tersebut.

"Butlermu masih saja lucu seperti yang dulu. Dan oh, siapa perempuan anggun ini?" tanya Christian ketika melihat sosok wanita anggun berwajah dingin yang berdiri di sebelah Namjoon.

"Nenek sihir" gumam Namjoon yang dibalas injakkan kaki oleh Handong dan kekehan jahil Taehyung.

"Dia adalah tabib kepercayaanku. Namanya Handong" ujar Taehyung dan Handong membungkukkan kembali badannya kepada relasi tuan mudanya.

"Kenapa kau membawa seorang tabib kemari? Kau pikir aku tidak punya tabib disini?" Protes Christian dan hanya dibalas senyuman kaku oleh Handong dan juga tawa Taehyung.

"Hanya beberapa masalah tentang imunku" jawab Taehyung tanpa beban "Dan hanya DongDong yang mengetahui obat apa yang harus disediakan" lanjutnya dengan mata mengerling genit dan hanya dibalas anggukkan mengerti oleh temannya.

Christian menuntun Taehyung dan para butlernya untuk masuk ke dalam mansionnya yang sudah dipenuhi obrolan khas bangsawan-bisnis dagang dan sebagainya- yang membuat Namjoon bergidik mual. Butler tinggi tersebut bisa melihat beberapa tamu berbicara satu sama lain sambil memegang segelas wine masing-masing. Pandangannya menyeruak ke arah pemuda tinggi berambut kelam yang menatap kedatangan mereka dalam diam. Ini akan menarik, ujar Namjoon dalam hati. Akan ada drama yang sangat seru malam ini, dan Namjoon tidak akan melepaskan pengawasannya pada tuan mudanya. Butler Christian lansung saja menawarkan segelas wine pada Taehyung dan lansung ditolak oleh Namjoon dengan beralasan jika tuan mudanya tidak bisa minum wine terlalu banyak untuk saat ini karena masalah kesehatan. Taehyung lansung merengut lucu sambil merengek pada Handong agar diberi ijin minum wine meskipun hanya satu gelas. Wanita dingin tersebut lansung saja menolak dengan tegas permintaan tuan mudanya dan hanya dibalas cebikkan lucu. Christian tertawa pelan ketika melihat interaksi Taehyung dengan para pelayannya, diapun lansung dengan senang hati menawarkan kawannya yang menggemaskan tersebut segelas teh hangat dan hanya dibalas anggukkan tidak tertarik.

"Oh, si cantik Jack tidak berubah sama sekali ternyata" ujar sebuah suara yang datang dari arah tengah ruangan. Seorang pemuda tinggi berwajah anak-anak datang menghampiri Taehyung dan Christian sambil meminum winenya tenang "Halo my Lady" ujarnya sambil meraih tangan kanan Taehyung lalu mencium telapak tangan tersebut dengan pelan.

Taehyung hanya menatap datar orang yang berbuat seenaknya padanya tersebut. Dia melirik butler setianya dan hanya dibalas gedikkan bahu acuh oleh lelaki tinggi tersebut. Berdecak lucu, Taehyung lansung saja melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman lelaki menjijikkan yang mencium tangannya tadi. Untung aku memakai sarung tangan, lega Taehyung dalam hati.

"Kawanku Jack adalah lelaki Jay, jangan memanggilnya dengan panggilan tidak sopan" cebik Christian tajam pada lelaki yang bernama Jay tersebut.

Jay hanya terkekeh acuh lalu dia melihat dua sosok yang dibawa lelaki cantik pujaan hantinya. "Oh bahkan tuan puteri membawa dua pelayan untuk melayaninya. Such a princess" cibirnya dan hanya dibalas decakkan acuh Taehyung yang kini menarik lengan Christian untuk menjauh dari lelaki berwajah bayi tersebut.

"Siapa dia? Ingin kucakar sekali wajah bayinya" bisik Handong pada Namjoon yang kini menatap wanita anggun tersebut malas.

"Cakar saja dan kau akan dituntut karena melukai seorang bangsawan _Baron*_ " balas Namjoon dengan bisikkan dan terus memaku pandangan matanya pada sosok tuan mudanya yang kini menghampiri meja yang penuh snack.

"Dia menyebalkan" bisik Handong dan dibalas angukkan oleh Namjoon.

"Namanya Jay. Dari keturunan Beauchamp de Holt, keturunan Baron pertama yang diangkat oleh King Richard II" detail Namjoon pada Handong kini melihat sosok Jay seolah hendak melubangi lelaki brengsek tersebut "Dia playboy kelas teri" lanjutnya dan dibalas decakkan lelah oleh Handong.

.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu sebagai seorang _Earl_ *?" tanya Christian yang kini sudah mendudukkan badannya di sebelah Taehyung yang sudah menyesap teh buatan butler kawannya dengan nikmat.

"Seharusnya aku juga bertanya hal yang sama Earl Park" ejek Taehyung dan hanya dibalas kekehan lucu Christian.

"Halo Jack, Christian" sapa seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam yang ditata rapi itu melayangkan seyuman teduh pada kedua relasi kerjanya.

"Halo Johnny" sapa balik Taehyung yang kini menyalami tangan lebar Johnny "Kau semakin tinggi" cebik Taehyung yang menatap tinggi 'wow' relasinya dengan pandangan iri.

Johnny hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan lucu Taehyung tersebut "Dan kau juga Christian bertambah menggemaskan"

" _Aku tidak menggemaskan_ " protes Christian dan juga Taehyung secara bersamaan hingga menimbulkan tawa dari bibir unik Johnny.

"Apakah kau sudah menemui semua tamu tuan muda Christian? Kurasa masih banyak tamu yang sedang mencarimu" cibir Johnny yang sudah meredakan tawanya. Christian menatap Johnny dengan pandangan dengki dan hanya dibalas pemuda tinggi tersebut dengan kekehan lucu.

"Ayo aku temani berkeliling. Aku juga penasaran siapa tamumu" ujar Taehyung sambil mengapit lengan Christian sambil tersenyum unik.

"Aku tuan rumah disini Jack. Dan lagipula tamu yang datang adalah anak-anak yang dulu bermain bersama kita sepuluh tahu yang lalu" protes Christian dan hanya dibalas kekehan Taehyung dan juga Johnny yang kini mulai menariknya ke tengah ruangan.

"Persiapkan dirimu Chris" saran Johnny yang dibalas Christian anggukkan gugup. Taehyung sedikit mengelus pundak sempit kawannya sembari membisikkan kata semangat dengan pelan.

Christian menatap butlernya yang kini berdiri di sebelah meja yang penuh dengan gelas wine yang masih kosong seolah mengisyaratkan akan sesuatu. Butlernya yang berambut pirang itupun mengerti dan mendentingkan satu garpu perak ke pinggir salah satu gelas wine kosong hingga suara yang ditimbulkan seluruh tamu kini hening seketika.

"Selamat malam semua" ucap Christian setelah semuanya sudah hening "Namaku adalah Christian Park, perwakilan Earl Park yang mengadakan jamuan makam malam ini. Tujuanku menyelenggarakan jamuan ini adalah untuk menjalankan amanat mendiang kedua orang tuaku akan salah satu pesan mereka sebelum tiada" Christian berhenti berbicara sesaat setelah para tamu memberi sambutan tepuk tangan dengan singkat "Dan perkenalkan, disamping kiriku kalian bisa melihat relasi terloyal keluarga kami. _Major-General Duke of Priest_ * kebanggaan Sheffield, Johnny Seo" segera setelah perkenalan singkat tersebut, Johnny mengulas senyum teduhnya pada semua orang yang ada disana. "Dan disebelah kananku, dia adalah sahabat setiaku sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Earl Jackson Jung yang kini kembali menitih karirnya di tanah London" Taehyung lansung saja tersenyum khasnya pada seluruh tamu yang kini mulai bertepuk tangan singkat "Selamat menikmati jamuan makan malam hari ini. Dan sepertinya semua tamu diharapkan menginap disini karena kondisi cuaca yang terjadi buruk. Setelah hujan reda, kalian bisa meninggalkan mansion saya dengan jaminan keselamatan. Terima kasih dan juga jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, maka kalian bisa minta bantuan pada para pelayanku atau pada butler pribadiku yang berambut pirang sepucat kulitnya itu." ucap Christian yang kini tersenyum lucu hingga menenggelamkan kedua matanya dan juga butler beserta seluruh pelayan yang ada disana membungkuk rendah pada semua tamu.

"Pidato yang bagus sekali Tuan muda Park" cibir seseorang lalu tertawa ketika Christian menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam yang lucu.

Dengan mendengus sebal, Christian menarik tangan Taehyung untuk mengikutinya menghampiri salah satu tamu yang ditemuinya tadi. "Jack ingat pemuda menyebalkan ini?" tanya Christian pada Taehyung yang kini menatap pemuda berambut coklat muda dihadapannya.

"Ah, kau Lu Han" ujar Taehyung dan dibalas kekehan pelan dari pemuda bermata rusa tersebut.

"Benar cantik, tidak masalah jika kita berkenalan kembali bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda dan hanya dibalas putaran mata bosan oleh Taehyung "Namaku Lu Han. Dan ini adik tiriku Guan Xiaotong" ujarnya sambil menunjuk seorang gadis manis bermata bulat yang menempel terus di lengan kirinya.

"Lama tidak bertukar sapa Lu" ujar Taehyung yang menyalami Lu Han beserta adik tirinya "Apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?"

"Dia adalah saudagar tembakau yang paling terkenal dari Beijing. Bahkan usahanya mengalahkan saudagar dari Negara kita sendiri" ucap Christian dan hanya dibalas kekehan Luhan yang kini sudah ijin pergi karena adiknya yang terus merengek ingin segelas wine.

"Adik tirinya sangat manja" komentar Taehyung yang dibalas angukkan oleh Christian.

"Lelaki tinggi yang tampak congkak berambut blonde itu bernama Harold West Jeb atau Harold West. Dia pedagang India. Umumnya dia mengimpor rempah-rempah dan teh India, selain teh dia juga impor kopi dan saat ini, dia mengelola toko barang dagangan umum yang disebut "Harold Trading" dan sebuah kedai kopi bernama "Kedai Kopi Hindustani Harold". Jika kau tertarik dengan teh India, datangi saja dia" jelas Christian yang dianggukki mengerti oleh Taehyung. Mungkin nanti Taehyung akan mendatangi lelaki tersebut bersama Namjoon untuk mendapatkan teh berkualitas baik dari India.

"Lalu lelaki tambun berambut abu itu adalah Georg von Siemens. Dia adalah seorang pengusaha Jerman dan direktur kehormatan Bamberger Bank. Dia adalah tokoh sentral dalam ekspansi dan kemajuan industri berat Jerman. Dia seorang pemabuk berat" Jelas Christian yang kini mulai meringis pada Georg yang kini hampir mabuk. Taehyung yang melihat hal itu juga meringis jijik, apalagi ketika Georg mulai menggoda adik Lu Han hingga dibalas bogeman mentah oleh pemuda bermata rusa itu karena menganggu adiknya.

"Lalu siapa mereka berdua?" Tanya Taehyung pada Christian tentang dua orang berseragam rapi yang berdiri di sebelah Namjoon.

"Mereka Double Charles" jawab Christian yang lansung ditatap kaget oleh Taehyung "Aku tahu, mereka mengawasiku atas perintah Ratu akan tugasku yang tidak berjalan mulus beberapa waktu yang lalu. Yang tinggi itu bernama Charles Genie. Sedangkan yang pendek itu Charles Drew" jelasnya pada Taehyung yang sedang terpaku pada satu orang.

"Lalu yang ada di pojok ruangan itu-"

"Dia Earl Jeon bukan?" tanya Taehyung yang memotong perkataan Christian.

"Ya, dia Earl Jeon yang baru. Namanya Justin Jeon, nama yang sangat tidak umum untuk seorang bangsawan Earl, apalagi untuk kaum Inggris" ucap Christian yang disetujui oleh Taehyung "Dia datang lima menit lebih awal sebelum kau datang. Dia datang hanya berdua dengan butler pribadinya. Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya karena dia sangat dingin, tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan salah satu permintaan orang tuaku" jelas Christian yang kini ditatap prihatin oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali menatap sang Earl Jeon yang kini juga menatapnya dengan mata bulat sehitam arang yang dingin. Ditangannya terdapat segelas wine yang sudah berkurang setengah dan kakinya yang disilangkan angkuh dengan posisi duduk di atas salah satu sofa mewah Christian tersebut seolah menjabarkan jika auranya meneriakkan dominasi yang tidak bisa dilawan. Napas Taehyung sedikit demi sedikit memberat ketika bola mata sehitam black hole itu menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah hendak menelanjanginya. Rambut hitam si Jeon yang sudah ditatapi rapi hingga menampakkan dahinya tersebut diterbangkan oleh angin hingga beberapa helai jatuh diatas dahinya yang putih. Bibir merahnya menyungginggkan senyuman yang membuat Taehyung merinding seketika.

"Aku menemukanmu" Bibir merah tersebut berucap dengan sangat pelan dan lembut pada sosok Taehyung yang kini mulai bergetar ketakutan.

 _"Aku menemukanmu" bisik seseorang di telinga mungil Taehyung yang kini terdiam membatu._

 _"Aku menemukanmu cantik" bisik suara tersebut di tengah panasnya ruangan yang dipenuhi si jago merah. Taehyung menangis ketakutan ketika dagunya dicengkram dengan kasar lalu sebuah ciuman kasar lansung saja menghampiri mulutnya yang kini menggumam meminta pertolongan._

 _"Sssttt" bisik sebuah suara di telinga Taehyung "Jangan berisik atau Papa dan Daddymu terganggu akan suaramu" bisiknya kembali sambil mengelus sebuah luka bertuliskan hangul 'Jeon' di pundak Taehyung yang gemetaran takut._

Taehyung lansung saja meraba pundak kanannya dengan tangan gemetar sambil bernapas pendek-pendek. Pandangan matanya tetap terpaku pada sosok Justin Jeon yang masih memandangnya dengan pandangan posesif. Lutut Taehyung seakan berubah menjadi jeli ketika bibir merah itu menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi bak kelinci yang putih nan rapi.

"Sleep well princess" bisik si Jeon

Dalam sekejap kesadaran Taehyung mulai memudar hingga yang diingatnya adalah Namjoon yang memanggilnya dan Handong yang menatapnya dengan khawatir sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

TBC

.

*Baron : _Baron/Baroness_ merupakan peringakat terakhir dalam gelar kebangsawanan Inggris. Kata itu dalam Bahasa Perancis Tua berarti "orang bebas". Pada abad 13 para baron dipanggil oleh raja untuk menghadiri sidang Penasehat atau Parlemen. Baron pertama yang secara resmi diberi gelar adalah John Beauchamp de Holt. Ia menjadi Baron Kidderminster dan gelar itu diberikan oleh Raja Richard II tahun 1387.

*Earl : _Earl/count_ atau _countess_ menempati peringkat ketiga dalam gelar kebangsawanan. Gelar itu sudah ada sejak zaman Raja Canute (abad 10).

*Duke : _Duke_ merupakan gelar tertinggi dari lima tingkat gelar dalam kebangsawanan Inggris. Jika seorang _duke_ juga merupakan anggota angkatan bersenjata, pendeta atau duta besar, pangkat atau jabatan mereka mendahului gelar kebangsawanannya. Misalnya, " _Major-General Duke of_ ..."

**Beberapa toko mungkin familiar bagi para pembaca, Seperti Johnny Seo, Luhan atau Guan Xiaotong-kekasih Luhan-, Untuk sosok Jay sendiri bisa kalian bayangkan sebagai Jaehyun NCT karena nama asingnya dia memang Jay. Untuk Duo Charles, Charles Genie bisa kalian bayangkan sebagai Kim Seokjin lalu untuk Charles Drew adalah OC yang bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana wajahnya.

*** Ada dua character Kuroshitsuji yang saya gunakan disini, bisa kalian tebak bukan? *laugh*

**** Justin Jeon atau identitas aslinya pasti pembaca tau siapa dia. Kenapa saya menggunanakan nama Justin? tentu karena itu adalah nama bisnis seperti kasus nama Taehyung yang menjadi Jack atau Jimin yang menjadi Christian. Saya harap pembaca tidak bingung.

****** Later, deskripsi nama pemeran akan saya tulis Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin.

******* Identitas butler Jimin dan juga Jungkook akan terungkap di chapter berikutnya.

Untuk yang ingin tahu siapa Handong, dia adalah salah satu member girlgrup Dreamcatcher. Kenapa saya menggunakan dia? Itu karena characternya yang sangat pas dengan cerita-selain itu saya juga suka Dreamcatcher itu sendiri-

Kenapa pendek dan bertele? Semua butuh proses, mate

Dan apakah saya terlalu tamak jika minta review? Mungkin iya karena cerita saya tidak menarik. Oke saya tamak padahal cerita saya masih receh *flip table*

Sebelum itu maafkan saya yang menghilang terlalu lama *bow*

Good Day


End file.
